An Ikarishipping PoemFic: What Hurts the Most
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Inspiration hit.  Drabble kind of poemfic... Enjoy !
1. What Hurts the Most

First pokemon fanfic ~ :D Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>An Ikarishipping PoemFic<p>

Dawn ( Hikari ) x Paul ( Shinji )

What Hurts the Most

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_I'm not your fool,_

_No need to tell me twice._

"Why don't you just shut up and let me go?" Dawn growled as she glared ferociously at Paul who stood there. He just stood there. She had a hand on the doorknob and a hand on her suitcase.

_I'll pack up my bags,_

_Even leave in the middle of the night._

"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." And she meant it. Paul was a prideful man. He knew that he would be throwing away his pride if he called her back.

"Go on. Leave."

_You tell me you don't care,_

_That you don't give a damn._

She looked genuinely hurt. Truth be told, she wanted him to call her back. But he didn't. So Dawn had to stay strong.

"Fine. I'll leave right now."

_Well soon you'll know,_

_What it's like to miss me._

Dawn grabbed her blue suitcase and dragged it out of their apartment door. As she did, Paul realized his mistake. "Wait, no! Don't go…"

_You just messed with the wrong girl,_

_Oh baby, you just pissed me off._

"Nice try. You wanted that other girl, you've got her." Dawn turned and continued down the long hallway that lead to the stairs. It was a rather old building so it had no elevator.

"I want YOU!"

_You better not come back here,_

_I'll tell you to STOP._

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Please… stay." Paul knew that he was shaming himself but if it meant that he could keep Damn, he would do anything.

_You say "I made a mistake."_

"_Oh please, take me back."_

"…" Dawn spun around. "Paul listen closely. We. Are. Over." She had never specifically said those words to him before. The defeated look that crossed onto his face almost made her stop walking. Yet she didn't.

_Yeah well nice try,_

_You're going out with the trash._

As she stepped outside into the warm sunlight, her blue eyes momentarily shone. As did her tears. Sighing, she looked towards the bright star. The one that outshone every other one. She whispered something to the open air, certain that he was never going to hear it. She said it, just as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Paul, I'm sorry…"

That sentence hurt him the most.

* * *

><p>Last few lines of the poem go like this...<p>

_I ain't somethin' you can play around with._

_I'm a dangerous bomb waiting to go off._

_Will you be the trigger?_

_Both ways I guarantee the blast won't be soft._

I wrote this poem when I was really mad at someone . : I wrote the story ... in English class 8D Anyway , I hope you liked it, and review and tell me what you think please ~ ;)

Cheers,

Serenity.

P.S. this goes out to TakashiRika . :) Read her Ikarishipping story , Bluebells and Lavender! ( Yes , my pen name is from her xD )


	2. My Personal Sun

Yay C: Here we go.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>An Ikarishipping PoemFic<p>

Dawn ( Hikari ) x Paul ( Shinji )

What Hurts the Most – Sequel

Requested

My Personal Sun

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_If I got the chance, I'd like to make amends._

_If I got the chance, I'd like to start again._

"You know, Dawn… I never meant to hurt you…" Paul sat on the ground dejectedly as he reminisced the days when Dawn had actually liked him. Had actually sat on the ground next to him. Had laughed with him over the silliest things.

But now she was gone and nothing was bringing her back. He missed her like hell.

_I know that chance won't ever come,_

_Because you're gone. Long gone._

Dawn wasn't doing so well.

Although Paul had been the one to cheat on her, she just couldn't get his face off her mind. That stupid spiky hair, those stupid mesmerising eyes. Every detail of his handsome face was imprinted in her mind.

If only she could take it all back.

_Will you ever turn to look behind?_

_To show me any kind of a sign?_

He had enough of this.

Making a snap decision, Paul grabbed his jacket and raced off in the rain, to the one place where he knew he could find her. Her favorite coffee shop.

Just a few minutes later, he reached the small café and there she sat. She was hunched over with both her hands clutching a coffee cup like it was the only thing keeping her from going crazy. And it probably was. Abandoning all pretense, he yanked the door open and rushed in towards her.

Her eyes lit up in surprise.

_Well, I'm done waiting for fate._

_I'm done waiting for someone else to decide._

Dawn saw him the moment he walked in. Her head snapped up as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you."

And in a split second, she remembered all the happy times they had had together and all the moments that he had made her laugh. Everything came rushing back like a wave.

So Dawn threw away her pride.

_This time, I'll make my own luck._

_No more tears, no more havoc._

Grabbing her, Paul mashed his lips onto hers and she responded with the same kind of enthusiasm. The heat of the kiss sparked the long familiar passion that the two always had for each other. The kind that they couldn't find with anyone else.

"Don't go Dawn. I love you."

"… Me too…"

And he reached down for her hand so they could walk home.

_With one more chance, we'll last through time._

_If you're at the top of the mountain, it's worth the climb._

As they walked, the sun came out from behind the storm y clouds and the rain. A rainbow shone across the sky and…

All was right.

* * *

><p>Review please if you liked it ? :)<p>

Thanks for reading!

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
